yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yubel Deck
A Yubel Deck primarily revolves around the use of the 3 'Yubel' monsters, and supporting their evolution to their next level, while preventing your opponent from getting rid of Yubel until you want it to be destroyed, and thus evolve to its next level. Yubel Rush Decks Yubel Rush focuses on quickly summoning Yubel, and using certain effects to destroy it in order to summon the next level monster(s). As Yubel is difficult for your opponent to destroy, this deck speeds up the player intentionally destroying their own Yubel. Cards such as Man-Eater Bug and Thunder Crash can aid Yubel's initial destruction, allowing swift summoning of Yubel - Terror Incarnate. As Yubel - Terror Incarnate's effect activate as soon as it leaves the field, cards such as Compulsory Evacuation Device can aid the summoning of Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare. In order to augment Yubel's protection and DARK theme, cards such as Obsidian Dragon and Legendary Fiend can be useful, as well as the mandatory Mystic Tomato, which can automatically Special Summon Yubel as soon as it is destroyed in battle. Phantom Skyblaster can be useful, combined with protective Trap Cards, in order to damage your opponent's Life Points as well as summon Tokens to be used for Yubel's Tribute Cost. Phantom of Chaos is also useful to emulate Yubel's ability if it is in the Graveyard. Another Yubel deck type involves "Yubel" and "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" (for its effect to destroy all monsters on the field) and "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" The idea is to get out both Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Sacred Phoenix out at the same time for an end turn "Dark Hole" and a beginning of turn "Heavy Storm" every turn. The problem with the deck is the clunkiness at which it plays(its like an old fashioned stick shift, you gotta force it to work) Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Yubel * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Lava Golem * Sangan * Obsidian Dragon * Grave Squirmer or Newdoria * Legendary Fiend * Mystic Tomato * Man-Eater Bug * Armageddon Knight * Phantom Skyblaster * Mask of Darkness * Phantom of Chaos * Doom Shaman * Destiny Hero - Departed * Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys Spell Cards * Heavy Storm/Mystical Space Typhoon (To Destroy cards that revive Yubel) * Dark Eruption * Premature Burial * Allure of Darkness * Hand Destruction * Brain Control * Monster Reborn * Final Countdown * Soul Release (To remove Yubel from play so your opponent can't summon her with Monster Reborn.) Trap Cards * Staunch Defender * Dark Illusion * Divine Wrath (Helps to Destroy Yubel when its effect activates) * Call of the Earthbound * Damage Condenser * Hate Buster * Generation Shift (only to be used with multiple copies of Yubel) * Dust Tornado (To Destroy cards that revive Yubel) Weaknesses * Cards such as Rainbow Veil and Getsu Fuhma can pose problems in terms of Yubel's effect being negated and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare having no effect when it is destroyed, and "Angel O7's" effect-destroying ability pose serious problems for Yubel-based decks, especially seeing as how all three incarnations of Yubel are completely devoid of ATK and DEF points. * Rock Decks that Bounce Yubel back to the Hand or Deck is a serious threat. Rocks also tend to have low ATK, making the whole point of Yubel moot. * Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror can be a huge nuisance to a Yubel deck due to it negating the effect of Yubel monsters. Calculator Yubel The idea of this deck is to quicly search Yubel, Metal Reflect Slime, and other high level monsters, along with The Calculator, then clear the field, and attack for game. You can use any Draw Engine you want, but most prefer Destiny Heroes. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Yubel * The Calculator * Mystic Tomato * Shining Angel * Destiny Hero - Disk Commander * Dark Magician of Chaos * Destiny Hero - Plasma * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Destiny Hero - Dasher * Destiny Hero - Fear Monger * Elemental Hero Stratos * Cyber Valley * Double Coston Spell Cards * Upstart Goblin * Allure of Darkness * Destiny Draw * Trade-In * Reasoning * Monster Gate * Dimension Fusion * Monster Reborn * Premature Burial * Foolish Burial Trap Cards * Mirror Force * Sakuretsu Armor (Alternative Dimensional Prison) * Limit Rebirth * Metal Reflect Slime Category:Deck Type